The present invention relates to a slide projector. More particularly, it relates to a slide projector which has a slide exchange element and a slider movable over the latter.
Slide projectors of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known slide projector for framed slides magazines of different types which distinguish from one another by different slide compartment widths can be arranged; a slide exchange element which is actuated by a motor or by hand and a device for stepped transport of the inserted magazine by one slide compartment width after returning of the projected slide into the magazine, are provided. The slide exchange element has a portion which is insertable into and withdrawable from a magazine for slide transport and takes along a central one from three slides. The width of this portion of the slide exchange element is smaller than the distance between one slide and a neighboring slide in the magazine with a smaller slide compartment width. The slider which is movable in slide exchange element transport direction in the above-mentioned portion of the latter and on the end edge of the slide exchange element, has a width which is greater than the width of the slide exchange element or its end edge. At the same time, the width of the slider is smaller than the distance between one slide and a neighboring slide in the magazine with a greater slide compartment width. This slide projector is described, for example, in the German Patent Application P No. 2,849,361.0. This construction, however, does not provide automatical assumption by the slider such a position on the slide exchange element which corresponds to the used magazine type.